Saratoga
Saratoga is a character and one of the heroes from the Kantai Collection series who first appeared as the E-5 Clear Reward of the Fall 2016 Event. She is based on the real life World War 2 ship, USS Saratoga (CV-3). She is believed to be the Fleet Girl form of the Abyssal Jellyfish Princess . She is voiced by Itou Shizuka and drawn by Shizuma Yoshinori in the game. Character Appearance Saratoga uses a firearm integrated into her flight deck to launch planes. The weapon used is based off the Thompson submachine gun, one of the most iconic firearms of the 1920's, and most often referred to by monikers like the "Tommy Gun" and "Chicago Typewriter". Saratoga also carries magazines which can be seen carried on the inside of her skirt. Personality "Sister" Sara is portrayed as having an "onee-san" personality, with a relatively elegant manner of speech, and speaking with a motherly tone regarding her aircraft, and is especially genial towards other ships. History USS Saratoga (CV-3) was a Lexington-class aircraft carrier built for the United States Navy during the 1920s. Originally designed as a battlecruiser, she was converted into one of the Navy's first aircraft carriers during construction to comply with the Washington Naval Treaty of 1922. The ship entered service in 1928 and was assigned to the Pacific Fleet for her entire career. In mid-1946, the ship was a target for nuclear weapon tests during Operation Crossroads. She survived the first test with little damage, but was sunk by the second test. Quotes Event Introduction "Hello! I am Saratoga, an aircraft carrier. Admiral, please call me Sara. Pleased to meet you.". Kai Form "Hello! I am Saratoga, an aircraft carrier. I was also refitted, and outfitting and aircraft were strengthened! Let's keep doing our best together!" Library "Hello! I'm an American-made large aircraft carrier, Saratoga. I was named after a specific event in history. During the great war, I fought my way to the very end. And after the war, I was involved in a certain experiment with Nagato and the others. From here on, I wish to do my best with everyone in this fleet!" Secretary 1 "How are you?" Secretary 2 "Yes, I am here." Secretary 3 "Admiral, I just fixed this Wildcat. Can we do this later, please?" Kai Form (2) "Admiral, I just fixed this Dauntless. Can we do this later, please?" Mk.II "Admiral, I just fixed this Hellcat. Can we do this later, please?" Idle "Yep, the planes are in top conditions! Getting them loaded and fixed sure is hard work. Oh. Hi, Nagato. You're going for practice? I'm sorry but I'm on duty. Call me out later." Secretary Married "Admiral, are you tired? I'll make you a tea or anything that will get you going again. Eh, bread? I'm not good at making them... On the other hand, I'm good at making cakes. I'll bake one for you. Do wait for it." Wedding "Admiral, how are you doing? Eh, is this for me? Ah, is okay if I open it? Oh my God, it's beautiful!" Looking At Scores "Intelligence? I'll get it sorted and ready." Joining A Fleet "Aircraft Carrier Saratoga, weigh anchor. Follow me!" Equipment 1 "Beautiful! They're all good girls!" Equipment 2 "What a great plane. And also a great crew, aren't they!" Equipment 3, Expedition Selection, Resource Collection, Instant Repair and Development "Oh my god!" Supply "Thanks a lot! Thank you very much!" Docking Minor "Sorry. I shall take a break, admiral." Docking Major "I'm sorry. I shall pull back and rest. I'm truly sorry, admiral." Construction " A new ship has been completed! Returning From Sortie " Operation complete, Admiral. Starting A Sortie "Sara, Heading out! Let's go everyone! Kai Form (3) "CV-3 Sara, Heading out! Let's go everyone! Battle Start "Let's do this. Air team, ready to strike! Air Battle "It's all yours, my fellow kids! Mk.II "I request you, my fellow kids! Ready? Attack! Attack "Attack!" Night Battle "Fleet at full speed. Commencing pursuit! On me!" MVP "Oh my god! I excel that much in battle? I... kind of feel bad for it. " Kai Form (4) Oh my god! I excel that much in result? It's all thanks to you, Admiral. Let's make a toast when we return! Minor Damage 1 "Aahh!" Minor Damage 2 "Huh, the flight deck? Damage Control!" Major Damage "Oh no... My flight deck and my rear..." Sunk "Oh my god... This is where I'm sinking? Admiral, It's time we part ways... Goodbye..." Hourly Notifications (Kai) 0000 "Admiral, the date has changed. Today I, Sara will help with the Admiral's duties." 0100 "1 o'clock. Admiral, tonight lets do our best." 0200 "2 o'clock. Yes, I'm doing fine. Admiral, are you tired?" 0300 "3 o'clock. I'll make you some coffee. Please wait a bit." 0400 "4 o'clock. Admiral, it's soon going to be dawn. Phew... Alright! I'll do my best!" 0500 "5 o'clock. The sunrise is so beautiful!" 0600 "Good Morning! 6 o'clock. Admiral, good morning. It's another crisp morning!" 0700 "7 o'clock. I've made breakfast for you. Scrambled eggs will do, right? The coffee is over there." 0800 "8 o'clock. After I finish clearing up, I need to service my planes. All of them are good girls." 0900 "9 o'clock. Huh, Yorkie...? Ah, I'm sorry! I mistook you for someone. Sorry! Oh silly Sara, I'm sorry." 1000 "10 o'clock. Miss Kaga, good morning! ...Huh, a war game? I'll gladly accept! I'll face you with everything I've got!" 1100 "11 o'clock As expected from you, Miss Kaga. Japan's Task Force is formidable. I need to do better!" 1200 "It is Noon. Admiral, what will you have for lunch? If it's just sandwiches, I can make it with ease . OK? Wait for a while." 1300 "1 o'clock. Here you go. One turkey salad sandwich, please enjoy!" 1400 "2 o'clock. Admiral, how's my turkey salad sandwich? Did you like it? Ahh... Really? Thank god!" 1500 "3 o'clock. Phew... I'm a little tired. Huh? No, I am totally fine!" 1600 "4 o'c... Ah, hey! Miss Akagi How are you?... Oh really, that's great! Same goes for me. Hehehe... 1700 "5 o'clock. Admiral, the sunset in the sea here is breathtaking. So beautiful!" 1800 "6 o'clock. What will you have for dinner? Eh, You want to make it yourself? No no, it's alright. Leave the dinner to me as well! I'll do my best!" 1900 "7 o'clock. Kept you waiting! It's New Jersey-style beef steak, please enjoy! Here is a beer to go with it!" 2000 "8 o'clock. Admiral, are you full? Really? Good to know. There is dessert as well. Here is Sara's special corn syrup filled ice cream. Please dig in! Don't be shy!" 2100 "9 o'clock. Oh, Iowa! It's rare to see you alone. Once I finish working do we want to drink for a bit? Sure, OK. Wait for me!" 2200 "10 o'clock. Admiral, what is it? Eh, you want to join us as well? Sure, with pleasure! That's right, how about we invite Miss Kaga as well. eh, another time?" 2300 "11 o'clock. Admiral, thank you for your hard work today! Alright, let's meet up with Iowa and let's go for a drink!" Seasonal Christmas 2016 "Merry Christmas, Admiral. I just made my specialty extra-extra large turkey sandwich. Please, help yourself!" Early Summer 2017 "A swimsuit? What should I do? Iowa looks like that year round, though... I'll... hmmm... think about it alright?" Fall 2017 "This country's fall is quite nice. Sara might like this season. Eh? Everyone's starting repairs on their equipment... is something going to start soon?" Rainy Season 2017 "Is this the “Tsuyu” I’ve heard about? It certainly is rainy. What’s this thing for? Eh, is it a cursed doll? Oh, so that’s what it is, then. I want to try making one too!" Setsubun 2017 "So this is it! The special festival. Setsubun! I'm fine, I'm all ready. The planes are launching, I'm leaving the air cover up to you. Ow, ouch! Fifth Anniversary "Admiral, congratulations! The fleet has reached it's 5th Anniversary. Whew, amazing! I'm so grateful to everyone." Category:Kantai Collection Heroes Category:Female Category:Military Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Humanoid Category:War Heroes Category:Fictionalized